Red
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: (i love you for doing this, seriously ) trigger warning: i'd like a blackfrost drabble that's pretty dark where loki walks in on natasha self-harming and she asks him to join her, ensuing in a wonderful bloodplay fic. pretty please? :)


"Well, well, well, and here I was coming to enact my revenge...but it appears that you are already doing that for me."

Natasha spun around, bloody knife still in one hand, other arm dripping blood down her fingers and into the carpet. Loki leaned against the threshold of her doorway, eyeing her with interest.

Holding up the knife in his direction, she watched him with narrow eyes. Loki holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"What can I really do to a mortal who is already so broken? Already so ruined." he murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"The red that falls from me leaves me ledger at the same time." she said softly, slowly lowering the knife. Loki frowned in confusion. "It makes me feel better about...anything, everything."

Loki slowly stepped forward, offering up his arm, "Show me?" he asked, just as quietly. Natasha searched his eyes, seeing no deception, just curiosity Taking his wrist in her hand, she held the bloodied knife to his wrist. Glancing up at him, she saw no hesitation, simply morbid curiosity.

She slashed his wrist.

Loki gasped, a full shudder running through his body. His dark eyes met hers as his blood dripped to join hers on the carpet. Raising his bleeding arm to her face, he ran his hand over her cheek to bury in her hair, leaving his wrist to rest against her cheek. Blood ran down the side of her face down her neck.

They stared at each other, eyes scanning the other for signs of discomfort or rejection. Loki leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

"I've always found the letting of blood an efficient punishment method. Even when against my will. I still have scars within my lips from previous punishments." he murmured against her lips. Natasha nodded, feeling them even as he spoke.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her backwards until her knees hit the edge of her bed and she fell. He stood above her, looking at the red from her wrist, the red from her knife, the red from her hair.

He moved to hover over her, taking her knife as he did so. He pressed wet kisses to her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point that he could feel beating against his lips.

"Bleed for me." he murmured against her throat, and Natasha gasped as the knife came in contact with her collarbone, running a shallow cut across it. Natasha groaned, arching into his touch. He continued to press kisses across her collarbone, her blood staining his lips as he did so.

After paying significant attention to the cut, he moved down, unzipping her catsuit as he went, leaving a wet kiss in the valley of her breasts, the center of her stomach, just below her belly button. As he finished unzipping, he glanced up, seeing the three red lip marks.

Before he could finish undressing her, a leg came up, throwing off his momentum and pinning him to the bed. "My turn." she murmured. She left the knife in his hand for now, moving to release all the different belts and straps that kept his clothing on.

After a few moments, his top was gone and the first few buttons of his pants undone. Even as she leaned over him, looking over his body, the cut from her collarbone dripped a few solemn drops of red on to his chest.

She slid the knife from his hands, moving slowly, she made a series of cuts in between each ab, Loki gasping and arching his back with each slice. When she was finished, blood pooled in a thin layer on his stomach.

Loki leaned up, sending rivulets of blood down his front, slipping his hands into her suit, he shed the top layer of her suit, leaning down to press a kiss to her breast, sucking lightly on her nipple. Natasha groaned, dropping her hands to his chest, running her fingers through the blood.

Loki tossed the knife away, done for now, helping her shed the remainder of her suit. She groaned as she noted the red mark left on her breast from his kiss. She pushed him back on the bed, moving to pull his pants off.

His fully erect cock sprung free and she moved to hover over it, running her dripping wet core over him. Becoming impatient, Loki rested his hands on her hips, pulling her down on his dick. She cried out from the mix of pleasure, pain, and surprise.

Loki pulled her down, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting her taste the remainder of her blood left on his lips. She rested her hands on his chest, grinding her hips against his. He kept her waist in his hands, tightening his grip and raising her, before dropping her back down. They both groaned.

They continued this rhythm for a bit, before Natasha took control, bouncing herself up and down, never fully removing his length from her body. She moved her now fully blood covered hands to her body, running them up her sides and behind her neck, leaving a trail of his blood behind. Loki groaned at the sight, moving his hips to meet each drop of her hips.

It wasn't long before Natasha's rhythm began to stutter, but Loki continued, using his grip on her hips to help her move. Loki leaned up, biting into her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and that was the final push Natasha needed. Crying out, her head snapped back and she shuddered. Loki moaned loudly into her shoulder as her walls contracted around him.

Pulling away, he leaned back on the bed, lips once again wet with blood as her shoulder dripped down on to his chest. Natasha continued to grind her hips against his as she regained some of her senses, leaning down to press a kiss to his jaw, before biting roughly.

Loki's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and his hips canted upwards. Natasha cried out on instinct as they reached deeper than they had before and the warm spread of his seed through her body.

They collapsed together, blood mixing on their chests and hands intertwining, pressing their exposed wrists together in a flash of red against their pale skins.


End file.
